


Magnificent

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is So Done, F/F, Gen, Happy, Kara loves messing with Alex, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A little bit of goofiness. Kara messes with Alex as she loves to do. With special guest Nia Nal!





	Magnificent

Kara walked into Alex's lab at the DEO and spoke. “You magnificent bastard, I read your book!” She then giggled.  
Alex groaned. “Kara, it's too early to deal with your drug use.”  
Kara grinned. “Sorry, no Periwinkle Kryptonite for me today. The sun made me high! It does that sometimes.”

“Uh-huh.” Alex spoke, not entirely convinced.  
“I just felt like being silly to my too serious sister, Alex.” Kara grinned.

Alex groaned. “Kara, I almost never get time to work in this lab any more, so please, go away if you don't have something important to say.”

“I see dead people!' Kara giggled.  
Alex sighed. “Kara, I love you, but I am going to smack you with Kryptonite if you don't stop this.”

“No you won't.” Kara smirked. “And besides, it's fun being goofy. Anyhow, I'm off to go sit on Lena's face and tell her how much I love her!” She rushed out before Alex could reply.

“WHAT?!” Alex yelled, finally registering the words Kara used.

&^&

20 minutes later...

Nia walked into Lena's office at L-Corp, having been chosen to deliver an important letter to Lena in person. She frowned as she saw the office was empty. “Well, that's strange.”  
There was a loud thud, and a secret panel opened up and Lena walked out of a hidden room with her hair splayed in many different directions and a sheen of sweat over her face.   
“Wow, Kara. That was something else.” Lena groaned.   
Kara giggled and walked out behind Lena wearing her normal clothing. “I love you, Lena, so I don't mind doing all that sexy stuff with you.”

Nia coughed. Lena blinked and looked up. “Oh, Hi.” Lena spoke.  
Kara grinned. “Hello, Nia. You are getting sleepy, you did not see what you just saw.” 

Lena smirked. “Jokes aside, care to keep this secret.”  
“I can do that!” Nia nodded. “I just, I totally can see you two together.” She grinned. 

&^&

Several hours later, Nia sat down in a chair and said. “Boy, the day I had, honey.”

The other person in the room smiled. “How wild could your day be?”  
“Plenty, Alex, Plenty.” Nia smiled.

Alex Danvers looked over at Nia. “I wonder how they'd react to us together?”  
“Probably well.” Nia smiled. “Or maybe they'd freak out.”

“I know who would know though. The Shadow knows!” Alex grinned.  
“Go home, you're drunk. This is not the early 1930s.” Nia laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not on drugs, but I thought I'd put this up. Let you all see how Kara just loves to mess with Alex.   
> Also, Lames never happened. Nope. No Sir. Not once.


End file.
